Recognition
by Malvidrix-No15
Summary: D.I.C.E. This is the story of Eli Vincent, the youngest member of the newly established D.I.C.E. Fortress G Infinity, and the quest he takes on in order to prove to the others of G Infinity that he’s not just a little kid...


Recognition

Category: D.I.C.E.

Type: Action/Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own D.I.C.E.! Do I really have to say it?

Summary: This is the story of Eli Vincent, the youngest member of the newly established D.I.C.E. Fortress G-Infinity, and the quest he takes on in order to prove to the others of G-Infinity that he's not just a little kid...

* * *

Key:

Narration

**Speech**

_Thought_

(Author Note)

* * *

Eli Vincent: an easygoing 14-year-old boy as well as the youngest member of DICE G-Infinity; his Cycle-class Dinobreaker, Turboraptor, has the speed and ferocity of a Velociraptor

Zack Bryant: the 17-year-old captain of DICE G-Infinity, he's considered strict but reasonable among the other members; his Roadster-class Dinobreaker, Motocanthus, has the durability and toughness of a Polacanthus

Tiffany Hale: a perky 16-year-old girl who loves all things cute - Eli is no exception to the fact; her Flyer-class Dinobreaker, Hoverhinion, can soar through the skies like a Ramphinion

Dimitri King: a 17-year-old tough guy who's more concerned about his burly figure than DICE missions; his assigned Tank-class Dinobreaker, Protohunter, can break the toughest metals like a Protoceratops

Max Evans: an intelligent 16-year-old boy who serves as DICE G-Infinity's mechanics/gadgets expert; his Tricar-class Dinobreaker, Saurotracker, shares the same attributes of a Saurolophus

Alice Vincent: Eli's 16-year-old sister & second-in-command of G-Infinity; cares deeply about Eli's safety, even though it irritates him at times

Tim Hunter: the 17-year-old operator of the DICE G-Infinity Fortress as well as the G-Infinity team's data analyst

* * *

Eli Vincent, the youngest member of the newly established DICE Fortress, G-Infinity. The other members of this team trust him to be a capable DICE member, but not much trust extends past that. They still believe him to be a little kid. As of now, Eli finishes polishing his Dinobreaker Turboraptor's armor. **There! **_I'm finally done!_** How's that, Raptor?**

Turboraptor growls gently in delight as his eye panels light up.

**Ha-ha! Glad to hear it. I'm just glad I have _one_ true friend around here.**, Eli says while stroking Raptor's armor.

Just then, Zack's voice blares through the fortress loudspeaker. **Attention, all active DICE members! Please report to the fortress bridge immediately!**

**Cool! It must be a mission!** Eli quickly tosses the rag in his hand aside and rushes to the bridge...

...Unfortunately, he's the last to arrive. Eli rests his hands on his kneecaps, attempting to catch his breath. **So... What's the... emergency, captain?**, Eli pants.

Zack, with his hands casually clasps behind his back, turns towards the team. **I've just received word that a renegade DICE member & his crew of heavily armed bandits are pillaging a weapons facility on the planet Fhantos in the next quadrant over.**

**Isn't Fhantos famous for its quadrant-renown weapons and technology?**, Max interrupts.

**Precisely, and with those weapons in their hands, not to mention a Dinobreaker, they'll be tough to take down. So, I believe that Tiffany, Dimitri, and Max will be best suited for this job. Got that?**

The three members all exclaim, **G.T.R.!**

**Huh? **Eli tries to grab Zack's attention. **Hey, wait a minute!**, he speaks up.** You're gonna need a lot of speed for this mission! Send me down to Fhantos too!**

Zack ponders for a moment. **Good point, Eli. Very well. You'll serve as a decoy to draw the bandits' fire so Dimitri, Tiffany, and Max can infiltrate the facility.**

**A decoy? That's not what I meant!**

**I gave you an order, Eli! Understood?**

**G.T.R...**, Eli responds dejectedly.

Dimitri crosses his arms. **Finally! Now, let's go already!**

The four Dinoriders leave the room and prepare for departure, leaving Zack with Alice in the bridge. **That was kinda harsh, don't you think, Zack?**, Alice states.

Zack turns away from her. **Everyone else understands the importance of the orders I give. Eli needs to learn to understand as well.**

**I see...** _Poor Eli..._

Fortress G-Infinity gets into position and prepares to depart. **Opening wormhole...now!**, Tim states as a great spark opens up a wormhole in front of the Fortress. **Prepare for worm-drive! Let's go!**

The Fortress propels forward and zooms through the wormhole to the next quadrant of the Sarbylion galaxy. As the wormhole closes, a dropship ejects from the Fortress towards Fhantos.

Inside the dropship, Eli and the others brace themselves. Dimitri faces towards Eli. **Hey, kid! You'd better not screw this up!**

**Hey! I'm just as capable as you are!**

**Leave him alone, Dimitri!**, Tiffany buts in. **Eli's an ideal DICE member, and you're just a pompous muscle-bound brute!**

**Hmph!** Dimitri turns away from the two. **You can't defend him forever, you know?**

Eli flashes a smile to Tiffany. **Thanks, Tiff...**

Tiffany suddenly pinches Eli's cheek. **Aww, don't mention it, cutie!**

**Hey, cut that out!**, Eli shouts, slapping Tiffany's hand away. **I'm not a little kid!**

Max groans in impatience. _Every mission's the same thing..._

At last, the dropship enters Fhantos' atmosphere and lands in a grassy area just a few miles away from civilization. **Showtime!**, Eli exclaims while taking out his Radoc. **GILD UP! **In a bright instant, he suits up in his Gild Suit. **Ready to go, Raptor?**

Turboraptor growls in concurrence as Eli mounts him.

The dropship hatch opens and Eli speeds away. **YAHOO!**

Tiffany giggles at Eli's enthusiasm. **C'mon! We'd better follow him! **Tiffany takes to the skies on Hoverhinion, Dimitri speeds away in Protoceratops, and Max in Saurotracker.

Small radar appears in front of Eli's face. **I'm approaching the facility now, Tim!**

Tim closely monitors Eli's movements. **Okay, Eli, but be careful. The bandits inside are equipped in Fhantosian weapons. It's pretty sophisticated technology.**

**I gotcha. **Eli and Turboraptor circle once around the facility to attract the bandits' attention. **Hey, guys! Catch me if you can!**

**Hey, boss!**, a subordinate bandit exclaims. **We got trouble! It's DICE!**

The leader of the operation, D.J., smiles hearing this. **DICE, huh? Well, dat's no problem! They'll just drop their weapons once they know dat I'm also wit' DICE!**

**But, boss... You left DICE, remember?**

**Yeah, but they don't know dat! Now, keep your hats on! I'll be right back! **D.J. revs up his Roadster-class Dinobreaker and exits the facility. **Throw down yer weapons! I'm wit' DICE! I just captured the bandits and they're inside!**

**Nice try, slick!**, Eli shouted back. **We know all about you turning your back on DICE, Denzel Jackson!**

**The name's D.J.! And ya ain't takin' me wit'out a fight! Triceraclipse, libertize!** D.J.'s Dinobreaker converts from a roadster to a machine-like Triceratops. **Come an' get me!**

**With pleasure! Turboraptor, libertize!** Eli's command converts Turboraptor into a swift-moving Velociraptor. Quickly, Eli takes out his Radoc and contacts Tiffany. **Tiff! It's your cue!**

**Thanks, Eli! Okay, you two, let's make this look good! Hoverhinion, libertize! **Likewise, Tiffany's Dinobreaker transforms into a wide-winged Ramphinion. She begins by swooping down towards the facility.

**Hey! Get the weapons! We got more company!** The three subordinate bandits all equip themselves with rocket launchers aimed at Tiffany. Three rockets are fired, which head straight for her.

Tiffany's smile inside her helmet expresses no fear whatsoever. **That all you got? Let's do it, Hoverhinion! **Hoverhinion screeches as she nimbly dodges the rockets left and right. **Dimitri, I'll draw the bandits' attention towards me! You and Max get in there and shut them down!**

**Got it, Tiff! Protohunter, libertize!**

**Let's go! Saurotracker, libertize!**

Protohunter converts to resemble a Protoceratops, and Saurotracker to resemble to Saurolophus. Both Dinoriders charge at the facility.

**Oh, man! There's two more!**, one bandit panics.

**Just keep firing!**, another one orders, putting down the rocket launcher and picking up an impact-sensitive bomb launcher. Every time this bandit fired a bomb, it would explode merely seconds later.

**You can handle this, Protohunter!**, Dimitri encourages his Dinobreaker. Protohunter roars and positions his metallic horn forward. Its horn was durable enough to endure the explosions of the bombs.

**I can't believe this guy! He's coming straight at us!**, the same bandit panics. Suddenly, Hoverhinion comes in through the skylight, shattered glass clattering on the ground. **AAAHHHH!**

Tiffany looks on at the bandits and presents her Radoc. **I'm Tiffany Hale of DICE G-Infinity! For the crimes you've committed, I hereby place you under arrest!**

Max contacts her via Radoc. **Settle down, Tiffany! We're not the police!**

**Hehehe... I know, but I've always wanted to say that...!**

The bandits all look at each other and give in. They collapse on the ground in defeat.

Eli was busy battling the renegade DICE member. Triceraclipse was equipped with a seeker missile launcher. **Take dis! **D.J. fires missile after missile, hoping to hit Eli and Turboraptor.

**I don't think so!** Turboraptor jumps over each missile, using them as stepping-stones to approach D.J. **You won't stop us!**

**Yeah? What about dis! **Just before Eli could get close, D.J. projects a force field in front of Triceraclipse, stopping Turboraptor in his tracks. **Ah ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Try gettin' through dat, twerp!**

**TWERP? That's it! Full power, Raptor! **Turboraptor roars as he tries to push through the field. **Come on... come on...**

**You can try all you want! Ya ain't gonna get through, kid!**

**We'll see! Come on! You can do it, Raptor! **Turboraptor roars even louder as the force field at last begins to bend inward.

**What! Dat's impossible!**

**Nothing's impossible for DICE!**

Eventually, the force field bends so inward that it couldn't stay stable. It powers down and Turboraptor rams into Triceraclipse at full force, tipping the immense Dinobreaker onto its side. **AY!** Sitting inside a Dinobreaker sideways wasn't at all comfortable.

**Yeah! How do you like that, traitor?**

**Grrrr...** _Damn this kid! Who does he think he is?_ In a desperation attempt, D.J.'s Dinobreaker converts back to its roadster form, giving D.J. the opportunity to speed away. **See you later, shrimp!**

**Hey! Get back here!** Eli is about to go after him...

...when Zack contacts him. **No, Eli! Leave Denzel Jackson to the Fhantosian authorities! Our mission is complete!**

**What? But--**

**That's an order, Eli!**

**Ohhh...** Eli sees Triceraclipse taking off and could also hear D.J. laughing his head off. However, pride gets the better of Eli and Turboraptor converts to his motorcycle form. **Sorry, Zack, but this is personal!** He speeds off in the direction D.J. went.

**What? Eli, what're you doing? Get back here!**, Max calls out in the distance.

Tiffany takes off on Hoverhinion and follows him. **You two take those guys in! I'm going after Eli!**

Looking behind, D.J. could see that he was being followed. **Ah, man! He's following me? What's up wit' dis kid?**

Tiffany gets in touch with Eli via Radoc. **Eli, you're being stupid! Turn around!**

**No! I'm taking this guy down right now! Besides, who knows how long it'd be before the Fhantos Police finally takes him in? If I take him in now, it'd be for the good of all Fhantos!**

Tiffany didn't think of it that way. If D.J. was brought to justice right away, it would eliminate the risk of people being hurt. **...Take the next right, Eli. He's escaping on the Emerald Highway.**

**Thanks, Tiff!**

**Don't read too much into it! Zack will have both our hides when this is all over!**

Eli enters the Emerald Highway at the next right turn and spots Triceraclipse. **There you are!**

**Don't you ever give up?**, D.J. shrieks. **I've gotta lose this kid!**

**You're not getting away from me!** Nimbly swerving through traffic, Eli gets closer and closer...

...until D.J. pulls off the lowest of all attempts. **Oh, yeah? Then, try this!** Right when Eli gets near, D.J. veers off to the left, putting Eli on a collision course with the backside of a civilian automobile.

**WHOA! **Eli veers left as well, but it almost sends him into a spinout. **That was too close...**

**Watch yourself, Eli!**, Tiffany warns him from above. **Oh, geez...**

**Sorry, Tiff!**, the young Dinorider replies. _Man! How am I supposed to catch this guy if he keeps pulling off these out-of-control moves?_ **Hmm?**

Surprisingly, Saurotracker speeds up to the left of Triceraclipse, and Protohunter to the right. **This is DICE! Pull over!**, Max shouts.

**Oh, man!** D.J. continuously bashes his head furiously into the steering wheel...

...Moments later, the Fhantos Police arrives on the scene and arrest D.J. Police Chief Walker approaches the group. **Job well done, DICE!**

Eli rubs the back of his head and chuckles bashfully. **We're just doing our job! Heh!**

**That may be so, but we never would've caught Jackson without your help.**

D.J. shouts out as he's being dragged away, his hands cuffed behind his back. **HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YA? THE NAME'S D.J.! Deeeeeeeeee...Jaaaaayyyyyy!**

Later on, Eli receives the scolding of a lifetime from Zack when the group returns to the fortress. **Directly disobeying a given order... What's gotten into you, Eli?**

**Zack, I told you! I did what I thought was best for all of Fhantos!**, Eli says defending himself.

**Do you realize what would've happened if you didn't catch D.J. once you decided to disobey me? Innocent people would've been hurt should a shootout have ensued! If you did what I told you, the Fhantosian authorities would've apprehended D.J. without making a big scene!**

**...I...** Eli simply looks down at the ground and takes his reprimand like a man.

Zack sighs and looks away from Eli. **And Tiffany...**

**S-Sir?**

**When you decided to assist Eli in apprehending the renegade, what was going through your head at the time?**, he asks with cold eyes.

**Well... Eli's speech about protecting the people of Fhantos... It convinced me...**

**Convinced you to WHAT? To go against my orders as well?**

**I... I didn't...**

**And Dimitri? Max?**

**We wanted to make as little a scene as possible.**, Dimitri states.

Max speaks up. **Once Eli started after D.J., we mapped out the best course of action: to take in D.J. quickly as to avoid unrest among the citizens.**

**Hmm... I see... Eli?**

**Sir?**

**You're the youngest out of all of us, but you need to learn some obedience. Because of your actions, I have no choice but to put you under house arrest...**

**What! For how long?**

**72 hours. Now report to your quarters. The rest of you are also dismissed.**

**G.T.R.!**

...Depressed, Eli walks towards his quarters, his hands pocketed. He walks by Max's quarters to hear his, Dimitri's, and Tiffany's voices inside. **That squirt almost made us look bad today!**, Dimitri's voice boomed. Eli rests his ear against the door to listen in on the conversation.

**I understand he's younger than us, but even _he_ should think things through before acting. Did you see the way he nearly rammed into that Fhantosian automobile on the Emerald Highway?**, Max speaks up.

Tiffany was next to talk. **I still don't know, you guys... I mean, look how well the kids in F-99 turned out.**

**Tiffany, you're being way too soft on the kid!**, Dimitri bellowed again.

**But that's just it, Dimitri!**, Tiffany shouted in return. **He's just a little kid!**

**Yeah, but you know what Zack always says: All members of DICE must understand the magnitude of given orders, despite the age.**, Max states astutely.

**I... **Tiffany was clearly outnumbered. **I...guess you're right...**, she says softly.

Eli removes his ear from the door and backs away. _I knew it... I KNEW IT! All they think of me is that I'm a little kid who's always in the way! _Eli dashes towards his quarters, leaving behind stray tears.

**Huh?** Eli's footsteps echo through the hallway. **You guys hear that? Was that Eli?**

**Oh, man! You don't think he heard us, do you?**, Tiffany asks, a sense of guilt in her words.

**I don't know. But if he did, then it was probably best for him to hear it.**, Dimitri states without a shred of guilt.

Tiffany rises angrily from her seat. **You two are horrible, you know that?** She storms out of the room in a huff, leaving both Max and Dimitri puzzled.

Meanwhile, Eli was busy contemplating in his room. _Maybe I should just leave DICE. I was anxious to join at first, but now... _He plants his face in his pillow, as if about to sleep...

**Attention, all of DICE G-Infinity.**, Zack's voice says, blaring through the fortress loudspeaker. **We are now approaching the Quadrant Station Outpost. Prepare to disembark.**

In each quadrant of the Sarbylion galaxy, a station outpost is set up. Here, DICE members of different fortresses gather to rest up, shop, converse with each other, etc. As of now, seven DICE fortresses were stationed at the outpost, one of the fortresses among them being F-99. Fortress G-Infinity would be the eighth.

As the fortress pulls into the outpost, the members of G-Infinity wait patiently for the doors to slide open. The fortress connects successfully, and the hatch doors slide open to welcome them. As they walk across the connection bridge to the outpost's interior, Zack addresses the group. **We'll be staying here for a few days in order to stock up on any necessary supplies. If the rest of you wish to meet up with companions in other DICE fortresses, I suggest you do so for the time being. We'll rendezvous here when the time comes. As for you, Eli, the time we spend here won't be accounted for your time on house arrest. Understood?**

**G.T.R...**, Eli answers simply with a blank expression on his face.

**Dismissed!** With that, the members of G-Infinity went their separate ways temporarily.

The first thing Eli does is visit the central outpost park to see if anyone he knew was there. There were many people here, a few couples there, but no one he recognized. **Hmm...** But just as he was about to walk away, a familiar voice calls out to him.

**Eli? Is that you? Hey, Eli! Over here!**

He turns around to see a girl waving at him. **Hmm? Puffy?** It was Eli's friend from Fortress F-99, Puffy Angel. She was sitting with another girl, Marsha Rizarov. **And Marsha too?**

Eli sits at the same table as the two girls and they greet each other with warm smiles. Marsha takes a sip of her drink before speaking. **So, Eli, how's it going with your other teammates?**

**Well...**

**Ha-ha-ha-ha. I bet Alice is still pushing you around like an older sister should, right?**, Puffy jokes.

**Um...** Eli's vision shifts far downward.

Puffy and Marsha suddenly notice Eli's silence. **Eli? Is something the matter?**

**I...**

**...Marsha, why don't you go get some more drinks?**, Puffy suggests in a soft voice.

**Oh. Uh, sure. I'll be right back.**

With Marsha gone, Puffy was left to console her friend. **You can tell me, Eli...**

Eli looks up into her eyes. He could tell that she was trying her best to help. **Well... I realize that the others don't think very highly of me...**

**Why would you think that?**

**It's because I always get in their way... I'm younger than them, so that makes me insignificant... I never took what they said into consideration, but now that I am, I realize that they're right... No matter how hard I try, I'll always be a little kid...**

Puffy rests her hands on Eli's hand. **Eli... There's always gonna be times where you get in the way... But you shouldn't believe that all the time... With each passing day, you're growing, and though you may not realize it, you may be growing even faster than your teammates.**

**Puffy...**

**There _will_ be times where you seem unimportant, but there'll be also be times where you'll outshine everyone in G-Infinity. I mean that. You just have to wait it out...**

**...Thanks, Puffy. You always know how to cheer me up.**

**No problem...**

...At long last, 3 days came and went, and Zack was ready to leave. Max, Dimitri, and Tiffany arrive at the rendezvous point precisely at 11:00 AM. **Is everything packed, Max?**, Zack questions.

**Yes, sir!**

Moments later, Eli arrives alongside Puffy. **Well, I'm off.**

**Mm-hmm.**, Puffy replies, almost saddened to see him leave. After all, members of individual fortresses have very little time to commune with members of other fortresses.

Eli looks on at Fortress G-Infinity and starts walking towards it. **See ya around, Puffy.**

**Yeah... See ya...** Puffy watches Eli as he walks towards the station.

Just before the hatch door close shut, he waves goodbye to her, to which Puffy responds by waving as well. _Thanks for the advice, Puffy... I'll be sure to follow it..._

The very next day, Zack and the team were back to their lives: protecting the galaxy as DICE. As of now, Zack has started briefing the team on their next mission. **...There has been a large number of reported thefts on the planets of the nearby Delta quadrant.**, he begins. **I've received word from the mayor of the space colony in that quadrant who thinks they'll be next.**

**Did he say what might be stolen?**, Max queries.

**Yes, he did.**, Zack says before turning away. **...Valuable data on an ancient civilization. The scientists of the colony haven't fully deciphered the data yet, but they believe that it holds the key to gaining eternal life... Immortality...**

**Eternal life... Any relation to Heron?**, Max asks curiously, referring to the fabled Heron's Gate.

**It's possible, but we're not certain.**

**Wow...**, Tiffany sighs. **Just think how cool it'd be to stay young for all time... I'd be able to maintain my flawless beauty until the end of time!**, she wonders.

Dimitri snickers quietly to himself, but once he sees Tiffany's enraged expression, he quickly changes the subject. **Um, b-by the way, w-what's the name of the c-colony?**

Zack speaks the name of the space colony just in time for Eli to walk by the briefing room. **It's called Second Terra.**

**Huh?** The doors of the briefing room slide open for Eli to enter. **What was that about Second Terra?**

**It's none of your concern, Eli. Return to your quarters.**, Zack commands.

**What do you mean, "none of my concern"! My parents live on Second Terra! If this has anything to do with my home, I want in on it!**, Eli says in a firm voice.

Zack then speaks in a firmer voice. **Eli, you're still under house arrest for another 2 days. Don't make it worse for yourself. Now, return to your quarters!**

There wasn't anything Eli could do. He could be kicked out of DICE for insubordination. He walks away slowly and runs to his room.

**Moving on... This mission is of the utmost importance, so I'll be joining you on the colony. Here's our objective: Tiffany, Dimitri, and I will be protecting the research laboratory from any & all access. We can't let anybody in as long as we're protecting the data. Max, since you're our scientific expert, you'll be assisting in deciphering the data, just in case we fail to stop the thief from entering the lab. Understood?**

**Yes, sir!**

**Everyone report to the hangar and prepare for dropship-disembark.**, Alice says, addressing the group.

**G.T.R.!**, the group shouts before dashing to the hangar.

Right when they leave, Eli finds an opportunity to go into the briefing room. **Hey, sis?**

**Hmm? What is it, Eli?** Eli goes up to her and whispers something into her right ear. **WHAT? Are you crazy? You could get us _both_ kicked out of here!**

**I know that! But don't you want to help protect mom and dad? What if something happens to them? If anything goes wrong, I'll be ready to accept the consequences!**

**Eli... **Alice playfully ruffles Eli's hair with her hand. **You're really growing up after all... **She goes over to a console and presses a series of buttons. **It's all set up for you.**

**You're the best, sis!**, Eli exclaims before running out of the briefing room.

He leaves Alice alone to think. _Eli... You're not the same little boy who joined up with DICE all those months ago... You're older... Wiser... I never thought I'd say this, but I'm proud of you, little bro... _Alice pulls out her Radoc and talks to Zack through it. **Is everyone all set?**

**We're all set over here, Alice.** **You can launch the dropship now.**, Zack's voice instructs.

Pressing a large red button under a glass panel, Alice powers up the dropship and it quickly pulls away from the fortress towards the colony. **Good luck...**

Meanwhile, on the space colony Second Terra, the scientists at the research lab were all on edge about the theft. **It's happened to five other planets already!**, one scientist panics. **We're next! This data's as good as gone!**, another panics.

Just then, Mayor Hikari of Second Terra walks in. **Settle down, gentlemen. I've taken care of everything. I've contacted Zack Bryant of DICE G-Infinity.** The scientists were all a little relieved to hear this. They knew they could count on DICE. **That's better. But in order for this to work, we need to decipher as much of that data as we possibly can. Got it?**

**You can count on us, Mayor Hikari.**, a certain scientist states.

**That's good to hear, Dr. Vincent. Keep up the good work...**

Mere moments later, the dropship gently lands on the space colony dock. The hatch slowly hisses open, allowing Zack, Tiffany, Max, and Dimitri to disembark. Their four corresponding Dinobreakers all line up next to the dropship, prepared to spring into action when called upon. **Welcome to Second Terra, guys.**, Zack says.

**So, this is Eli and Alice's home, huh?**, Dimitri asks. **I have to admit: it's not too shabby...**

**It's wondrous...**, Tiffany marvels.

**So, let's meet up with this mayor guy already!**, Dimitri suggests bluntly.

Zack attempts to correct Dimitri's words. **Well, actually, Dimitri, Mayor Hikari is a--**

Max nearly drools at the sight of the colony. **Such technology... Such machinery... I bet the research laboratory in this place is chock full of information!**

**Uh, Max? You're drooling again...**

**Huh? Oh!** Max wipes away the drool and smiles nervously. **Uh... Sorry about that... I just space out sometimes...**

**Let's go, team! I've already arranged us an audience with Mayor Hikari.**, Zack declares.

**G.T.R.**, the group cries in unison.

At that moment, Tiffany catches something in the corner of the eye: something that looks like a figure lurking in the shadows. **Hmm? What was that?**

**Hey, Tiff!**, Max calls out. **Let's get going!**

**Oh! Coming...!**

...In front of the mayor's office, Zack comes face-to-face with the mayor's bodyguards and presents his Radoc. **I'm Zack Bryant of DICE G-Infinity. We have an appointment with Mayor Hikari.** The guards step aside and allow Zack entrance. **Thank you.**

Once they enter, Zack addresses the mayor. **Hello, Mayor Hikari. We've come just like you requested.**

**I'm glad you could come, DICE.**, Mayor Hikari's voice states.

**Hmm?** Dimitri's suddenly surprised by the mayor's voice. **Wait a minute...**

Mayor Hikari's chair spins 180 degrees towards DICE. **It's nice to meet you all.** **My name is June Hikari, the mayor of Second Terra.** Mayor Hikari is revealed to be female.

**Dude! The mayor's not a guy! She's a babe!** Dimitri's "sincerity" causes Tiffany to stomp on his foot. **OWWW! What was that for, Tiff?**

**Nothing...!**

Mayor Hikari didn't feel insulted, as all she does is laugh. **It's all right. I get that quite a lot.** **Officials of other planets are usually surprised that the mayor of an advanced society is a lady. But I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to hear me blather on. Let's get down to business, shall we?**

**...Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Eli?**, Alice asks her younger brother apprehensively.

**I'm sure...**, he responds in a calm voice.

**Okay, then. Get inside.**, Alice instructs. Once Eli and Turboraptor set foot inside the dropship, Alice pushes a button on a console to close the hatch door. Eli looks at Alice through the hatch door window and signals to her an encouraging thumbs-up. Alice smiles warmly at his gesture and replies with her own thumbs-up. **Good luck, little bro...** Pushing another button on the console to activate the dropship's thruster engines, and it pulls away from the fortress.

Inside the dropship, Eli looks on in awe at the space colony he's headed to. _I'm...home..._, he peacefully thinks to himself. It's at that point in which Eli spots a nearby dropship like his heading towards the same colony at a faster rate. **Huh? Who's that?** Through the other dropship's left-hand window, Eli notices that the man inside was wearing a blue Gild Suit and was also accompanied by a blue Roadster-class Dinobreaker. **Is that man... with DICE?** Other than those two facts, Eli couldn't analyze the man well enough as he was headed for Second Terra faster than he was. **Strange...**

Minutes later, the dropship lands at port and the hatch door hisses open. **Well, here I am...** **You stay here, Raptor. I wouldn't want you to get caught coming here with me. **Turboraptor howls gently in sorrow. **Aw, don't worry. I'll come back for you real soon. So sit tight, okay?**

Eli walks up to the colony's front gate, where he finds the Second Terra citizenship-verification device. He begins to fumble through his pockets and pulls out a STID (Second Terra Identification) card with his picture on it. He holds it up to the device, which analyzes the STID. **Beep, beep! Welcome back, Eli Vincent.**, a monotone voice utters.

**Some things never change. Heh...**

Back in the mayor's office... **...So Tiffany keeps watch outside, Dimitri keeps watch in the lower levels, I keep watch in the main halls, and Max will be the data-encryption room assisting the scientists with the ancient data.**, Zack explains intelligently.

Mayor Hikari loudly clasps her hands together in joy. **That sounds like a wonderful plan. Again, I must thank you for all of your help, Mr... Uh...**

**Bryant. Zack Bryant.**, he says, introducing himself a second time. **But you can call me Zack.**

**Thank you for all of your help, Zack. In fact, I should be thanking all of you.**

Max glances outside the window. The sun was gradually setting. **It's nearly evening. We should get into positions, Zack.**

**G.T.R., Max. Well, Mayor Hikari--**

**Please, call me June.**

**Um, okay. We'll take our leave now. **As the group exits the room, everyone starts giving Zack certain looks. **Um... What?**

**If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming onto her, Zack.**, Dimitri teases. **"Zack Bryant. But you can call me Zack." It's a classic!**

**And what about Mayor Hikari? "Please, call me June."**, Tiffany teases as well. **I smell love in the air!**

Zack's face glows three different shades of red. **What? Don't be ridiculous! As captain of DICE G-Infinity, I have no time for matters of the heart!**

**Sure, captain. Whatever you say...**, Dimitri says in a sarcastic tone...

An hour later, the sun has almost completely set. Tiffany's Hoverhinion was perched on top of the research lab. Zack's Motocanthus silently moves through the hallways. Dimitri's Protohunter moves like a mouse through the lower levels. Zack contacts the others via Radoc. **Remember, guys, if you spot any sign of movement, don't hesitate to contact the others with your Radoc.**

Hoverhinion's headlights switch on so that Tiffany could track movement easily. Both Zack and Dimitri switch on their motion-sensor radars. **All set!**, Tiffany cries. **Good to go!**, Dimitri shouts.

Only moments later, Eli sneaks around the research lab in his Gild Suit. **Cloaking device, engage!** Eli activates a mechanism within his Gild Suit that renders him completely undetectable. **Thank you, Max! You've done a great job with my suit!** Eli enters the lab through a ventilation system and into the main hall. As luck would have it, he winds up right in front of Motocanthus. **Eeeep!**

**Hmm? What was that sound?**, Zack asks himself.

Eli goes around Motocanthus on tiptoes, evading detection. _Please don't let him hear me! Please don't let him hear me! Please don't let him hear me!_, Eli frantically pleads in his mind.

**Hmm... I guess it was nothing...**

Finally, having an opening of opportunity, he enters the data-encryption room. Max spins around in a panic. **Who's there?**

Eli deactivates his cloak and removes his Gild Suit. **ELI?**

**Who were you expecting? Mayor June Hikari?**

**How do you know Mayor Hikari's first... Never mind! What in the world are you doing here?**

**For two reasons. One, I want to protect my home from anything disastrous. And two, I...wanted to see my parents again...**

**Well, here's one reason why you should be here. ZACK'S GONNA THROW YOU OUT OF DICE FOR DISOBEYING YET ANOTHER ORDER _AND_ BREAKING YOUR HOUSE ARREST RESTRICTION!**

**I don't care... If anything were to happen to my home or my parent, my being in DICE wouldn't mean a thing anymore...**

Max was shocked to hear this coming from a 14-year-old boy. Max himself was 16 years old, but in a way, Eli was already an adult. **Wow, Eli...**

**You're not gonna tell Zack, are you?**, Eli asks hopefully.

**Well, no... But he's gonna find out eventually...**

**Thanks. And don't worry. I'm prepared for the worst when that happens... By the way, isn't my mom here? She works here, you know.**

**Yeah, she just stepped out for some coffee, and--** The creaking door opening cuts Max off mid-speech. **Oh, that should be her.**

Eli's mom, Julia Vincent enters the room. **Hey, Max, I brought some coffee for...** Seeing Eli cuts off Julia as well. **Eli...**

**Mom...** Eli's eyes begin to water. **I'm... I'm back...**

Julia sets the two coffee cups down and runs towards her son. Eli does the same and tightly embraces her. **Oh, my Eli... When your team came to Second Terra without you, I thought something terrible had happened...**

**I'm okay, mom... More than okay... **Eli reluctantly releases himself from his mother's embrace. **I'm here to help with the mission...**

Outside, a figure in the shadows walks quietly along the side of the building and finds the open ventilation shaft. **Heh... This is too easy... Uh-oh! **The figure dives into the vent just as Hoverhinion's lights flash over the area.

**Huh? **Tiffany takes out her Radoc and contacts Zack. **Hey, Zack, I just saw something enter the ventilation system... I think...**

**Okay. I'll keep an eye out...**

**...Well, since you're here, Eli, and I sure can't convince you to leave, I guess you can keep an eye on the surveillance security cameras while we decipher this data.**, Max suggests to Eli. **Can you handle that?**

**G.T.R! **Eli rushes over to the nearby camera screens and closely peruses the ventilation systems, main corridors, lower levels, and outer perimeters. **Hmm... Nothing so far... What? What is that? Oh... It's only Motocanthus... False alarm.**

Motocanthus moves away from the camera's sight range and suddenly morphs into the same blue Dinobreaker Eli saw before. **Heh... All too easy... Nice work, KnightRex.**

Max finishes deciphering about half of the ancient data. **Good... Half way done... Hey, take a look, Dr. Vincent. It says here that the ancient civilization of Arago believed in whom they called "Lios, the Divine One." It says that those who fully believe in Lios as "the Creator" were granted everlasting spiritual power and wealth.**

Julia marvels at the data.** Lios... The Creator... It's like a completely undiscovered faith... Intriguing...**

**It also mentions a... holy stream of some sort... But I can't read anything past that...**

Eli continues to keep an eye on the cameras until he hears a trembling in the vent above him. **Huh? Hey, Max, you hear that?**

**Hmm? Hear what?** But Max was too late to notice. She was struck in the neck with a dart. His eyes go blank and his body goes completely numb. Soon, he collapses onto the floor unconscious.

Julia gasps deeply at this sight and attempts to wake him up. **Max? Max, speak to me! Wake up! **But it was no use. Max was out cold. **What's going on?** Just then, a person dressed in black busts through the vent and dashes behind Julia, compressing her hands behind her back and holding a knife to her neck. **AAAAHHHH!**

Eli shoots up from his seat. **MOM!**

But the man in black presses the knife slightly harder against Julia's neck. **Not so fast, little man! Make one wrong move, and your _mommy_ ain't gonna live to see the next sunrise!**

Eli was helpless. He knew he couldn't put his mother's life in danger. **What do you want?**

**Hand over the data...**

Julia tries her best to stop Eli. **No, Eli! ...Don't do it! Don't worry about me!**

The max in black presses the knife harder on Julia. **Shut your trap, lady!**

**STOP! You're hurting her!**

**Hand over the data! Now!** The guy meant business.

Eli didn't have a choice. He slowly moves towards the console and inserts the data on a back-up disk. Holding the disk in his hand, Eli turns towards the man. **You want this data? Well, then... GO GET IT!** Eli tosses the disk up in the air. The man in black foolishly looks up at it, giving Eli the opportunity to swing his foot across the man's ankle, tripping him. The knife slips out of his hand and it slides far across the room. **Ha! Works every time!**

Julia rests her hand on her neck in relief. **Ohhh... Eli! **She runs over to her son and embraces him. **Oh, son, that was stupid of you, but thank you so much!**

Little did they know, that while they were having a moment, the man in black had already gotten to his feet and pulled out a pistol. **Aw, isn't this sweet? Well, you know what they say. The family that sticks together...DIES TOGETHER!**

Eli looks on at the man in fear, but slowly pulls his Radoc out of his back pocket and whispers, **Gild up...!**

**Say goodnight!** The man in black fires off a bullet and it leaves a small cloud of gunpowder smoke.

The reverberating sound of the gun echoes through the lab. **Huh? That sound...**, Zack ponders. **Tiffany, I heard something in the data room! Get down here quick!**

**G.T.R.!** Tiffany hops off of Hoverhinion and heads inside the lab via an entrance on the roof.

Back in the data room... **Heh... What? **Luckily, the bullet comes into contact with Eli's Gild Suit and fails to penetrate. **WHAT? NO ONE TOLD ME DICE WOULD BE HERE! **Defeated, the man shoots his gun up at the ceiling, shattering one of the lights. While Eli and Julia are rained upon with heated shards of glass, the man grabs the data disk and dashes out of the room and out the lab through the front doors. **Okay, boys! As soon as you see anyone come out, shoot!**, he says, addressing his army of cohorts. _Try this on for size, DICE!_

Tiffany and Zack meet at the data room door and find Eli walking out, carrying Max on his shoulders. Zack was shocked, but only somewhat surprised, to see that Eli disobeyed him again. **Eli, what are you...!**

**No time to explain! A guy dressed in black just dashed out of here with a disk with the ancient data on it! We have to catch him!**

Tiffany and Zack quickly nod to each other and follow. **Eli, you stay here! I'll deal with you later!**

**But, sir...**

**Eli, I gave you a direct order! Now, I suggest you do as I say or else!**

**Ohhh... G.T.R...**

Finally outside of the lab, Tiff and Zack find themselves being barraged with a bombardment of bullets.

(Bet you can't say _that_ five times fast!)

Fortunately, their Gild Suits protected them from any harm. They reveal their Radocs, preparing to call their Dinobreakers, but they were shot out of their hands, leaving them defenseless. **Heh...**, the man in black utters. **Don't even think about calling for backup...**

The cohorts all surround Tiffany and Zack, whose hands were high in the air. **Hey, Rafael, what should we do with them?**, one of Rafael, the man in black's, cohorts asks.

**Hmm... Good question...** Rafael was so caught up in the moment of his victory over DICE, that he failed to notice the sound of screeching tires getting louder and louder.

**Uh... Rafael?** But it was too late. Before they knew what was happening, Rafael and about half of his gang were literally bowled over by an angered Turboraptor.

Eli steps out of the lab, holding his Radoc. **You ready for more, fellas!**

Rafael struggles to get to his feet and looks over at Eli with enraged eyes. **GET HIM!**

The rest of Rafael's gang charges at Eli, everyone armed with blades, bats, etc. Eli crouches down and jumps up as high as he could. With impeccable timing, Turboraptor jumps up as well, and he props up under Eli. **TURBORAPTOR, LIBERTIZE!**, Eli shouts at the top of his voice. In mid-air, Turboraptor converts into his Dino Mode. **Let's do it!** Upon landing, Turboraptor proceeds with ramming and swinging his tail into the gang members one by one, sometimes three by three. **Whoo-hoo! **Surrounding himself with a small group of gang members, Turboraptor goes into a complete spinout, swinging his tail into them at full force. When it was all over, only Rafael was left standing. **Give me the data!**

Rafael pulls the data disk out of his pocket. **You want this data? Then fetch, boy!**, he mocks Eli, throwing the disk over a bridge and into the lake that runs through Second Terra.

Eli's expression changes to more furious. **Net Launcher Arm!** Eli's Gild Suit's right arm transforms into a net launcher. **FIRE! **Rafael's attempt to run away is thwarted, as he is instantly ensnared in a net. **Hmph!**

Meanwhile, at the base of the bridge, the data disk falls not into the water, but into the hands of a certain man in a blue Gild Suit. **Heh. Our work here's done, KnightRex. Let's go. **The man's Dinobreaker growls in concurrence as the man steps inside and the pair speed away...

Fifteen minutes later, Mayor Hikari arrives on the scene, along with the Second Terra Police. **...All right. Take them away.**, June commands. **Well, I knew very well that I could count on DICE to handle this, and I was right. I just never expected the person to do it would be our very own Eli Vincent.**

**Hello, Miss Hikari.**, Eli greets the mayor courteously.

**Ahem! A job well done to all of you. Now that Rafael's been brought to justice, the Delta quadrant can continue to live in peace. On behalf of all Second Terra, I'd like to award each of you with these.**, June says, presenting each member of G-Infinity with a medal of honor. **And also, give this to Mr. Evans when he awakens...**

**It was our pleasure to assist you, Mayor Hi-- I mean, June.**, Zack thanks her. **Hehehe...**

**Wow!**, Tiffany exclaims, examining her medal. **I've never gotten a medal before in my life! This is such a huge honor!**

Dimitri examines his medal also. **Hmph. This dinky little thing for helping out an entire colony? I'm insulted!**

Zack turns towards to rest of the group. **Let's go, team!**

The group all exclaims simultaneously, **G.T.R.!**

Julia waves farewell to her son. **Goodbye, son! And good luck!**

June waves goodbye along with Julia. **Farewell to you all! And Mr. Bryant, if you're ever in the Delta quadrant, look me up, alright?**

Hearing this, Zack's face glows five shades of red. Aware of this, the others all laugh boisterously at him. **Th-that's enough!**

**...Disobeying a given order... Breaking house arrest... Seizing a fortress dropship without proper authorization...**, Zack says, reading off of a piece of paper. **As well as jeopardizing a great amount of valuable data...**

Eli simply stands still with his head down. Dimitri, Max, Tiffany, Alice, and Tim only stood in a circle around the two.

**There are enough regulation infractions on this list to have you thrown out of DICE. Don't you agree, Eli?**

**Yes, sir...** Eli's vision doesn't even deviate from the ground.

**And there are also a couple infractions here that can make sure you never join DICE again, don't you think?**

**Yes...**

**Good... Since you clearly comprehend the seriousness of all this, Eli, it'll be all the easier for me to give you this.** Zack hands Eli a piece of paper with neatly typed print on it.

Eli takes the paper from him and reads to himself. **...Huh? Is this for real!**

**What's it say, bro?**, Alice asks inquiringly.

Eli begins to read the paper aloud. **"This notification is to recognize the talents of Mr. Eli Vincent and his selfless contributions to DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises and their aim to protect and defend the Sarbylion galaxy. In this, I hereby promote Mr. Eli Vincent to the rank of DICE Junior Officer, and confer upon him the following rights: complete access to the fortress hangar, limited access to fortress data files, authority to take on a DICE mission unaided, and direct authority to pilot the fortress in cases of utmost emergency. Signed, Zachary Bryant, captain of DICE Fortress G-Infinity." Wow! You serious about this, Zack?**

**Mm-hmm. You have a tendency to go against the orders I give, Eli, but you go against them for all of the right reasons. Normally, a person disobeys an order because they think it's wrong. But in rare occasions, a person disobeys an order because of what _they_ think is right in their heart, not in the order given to them. You, Eli, are that rare occasion. So it's only fitting that I promote you. But... Don't go thinking this means you can violate regulations freely. What I say still goes. You got that?**

**G.T.R., captain!**, Eli shouts cheerfully.

**All right, Eli!**, Tiffany cries out in joy. **This calls for a celebration!**

Tim joins in the festivities. **I'll fetch the chips and dip!**

An impulse is then sent to Dimitri's brain. **Chips and dip? Um, let me "help" you out, Tim!**

Alice feels the need to hug her little brother. **Oh, I'm so happy for you, Eli!**

**AAAHHH! Alice, quit it!**, Eli yells, trying to break free.

That evening (if you can even distinguish day from night in space), a great bash was held in Eli's honor. Everyone had the time of their lives. Even Zack was dancing in the middle of it all. Hours after the party died down, young Eli felt decided to write someone a heartfelt letter.

"Dear Puffy, how are you?

I hope you're doing okay. Is Jet still annoying you more than ever? As for me, I couldn't be happier. Guess what? I got promoted to DICE Junior Officer! Can you believe it? I never thought it would happen either. Go figure!

As for the reason I'm writing, I just wanted to tell you thanks. A little while ago, you told me that there would come a time where I'll outshine everyone in G-Infinity, and that time came. I also wanted to thank you for always being there for me. You always had advice when I most needed it...

Well, I think I'll finish this up before I begin to ramble. I guess all that's left to say is, thanks for the advice and I hope to see you again real soon.

Sincerely, your friend, Eli."

**Hey...Whatcha writing?**, a voice says softly.

**AAAHHHH! Tiffany, you scared me!**, Eli shrieks, facing the lively 16-year-old. Swiftly, Tiffany snatches the letter from him and reads it to herself. **Huh? HEY! Give that back!**

**Hmm...** Tiff closely reads the letter with a mischievous smile. **A love letter, eh?** Tiff holds the letter high up, out of Eli's grasp.

**It's! Not! A! Love! Letter!**, Eli shouts in between jumps.

Tiffany giggles and dashes out of the room. **HEY, DIMITRI! CHECK IT OUT! ELI'S WRITING A LETTER TO HIS _GIRLFRIEND_!**

**PUFFY'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, TIFFANY!** Eli chases madly after the girl all across the fortress. **I'M NOT KIDDING AROUND! GIVE ME BACK THAT LETTER!**

Soon, Dimitri leaves his room and joins in the chase. **Who's Puffy, Eli? She must be special if you haven't mentioned her before!**

**Dimitri, not you too!**

**I bet she has long flowing black hair!**, Max shouts, joining in on the fun.

**It's short and blond!**

**Ah-hah! He admits it!**

**Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh! That does it! RAPTOR!**, Eli shrieks, calling Turboraptor out into the hallway. **LIBERTIZE!**

**Hey, what are you-- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!**

THE END


End file.
